Polttavaa aikaa
by ShirianekiZ
Summary: Hinata, Neji ja muutama muu nuori ovat lähteneet porukalla kylpylään. Aluksi kaikki sujuu varsin rauhallisesti, kunnes joku pamauttaa tyttöjen puolelta miesten ja naisten puolen erottavan aidan kappaleiksi. T/M, NejixHinata. Sivujuonena TentenxShino.
1. Chapter 1

Kuumilla lähteillä tuntui olevan taianomaisia vaikutuksia ihmiskehoon. Tuntui siltä kuin myrkyt, joiden olemassaoloa ei ollut tullut huomanneeksi, olisivat sulaneet kuumaan veteen stressin ja huolien mukana. Jäykistyneet lihakset rentoutuivat ja kosteaa, höyryävää ilmaa oli helppo hengittää. Ainakin normaalisti.

Miksei Neji siis pystynyt rentoutumaan?

Hän oli melko varma siitä että tiesi vastauksen. Jo pelkästään sen nimellä oli ärsyttävä sointi.

Ja niinpä Neji ei suuremmin säästellyt myrkkyä katseestaan tuijottaessaan murhaavasti kiusanhenkeä, joka oli roiskauttanut ympäriinsä suuret määrät vettä kiveltä hypättyään.

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru päästi valituksen ravistellessaan hiuksistaan vettä samalla kun blondi viirunaamainen poika nousi pintaan. Naruto virnisteli ilmeisesti huomaamatta muissa paikallaolijoissa viriävää närää (siis Kibaa lukuun ottamatta, hän nauroi makeasti toisella kivellä ja loikkasi lähteeseen yrittäessään saada aikaan vielä suuremmat roiskeet).

Sai katseli ympärilleen hieman sen näköisenä ettei tiennyt pitäisikö hänen seurata Naruton ja Kiban esimerkkiä vai ei. Hän oli jo nousemassa ylös mutta Neji pudisti hänelle varoittavasti päätään.

"Älä mene tuohon mukaan. Se on lapsellista." Neji ei vieläkään oikein tiennyt miten suhtautua Saihin. Neji ei juuri koskaan näyttänyt tunteitaan ulospäin, mutta hän ei suostunut uskomaan että jollakulla ei olisi niitä ollenkaan.

"Ah, selvä." Sai istuutui alas ja tyytyi seuraamaan sivusta Naruton ja Kiban vesisodaksi yltynyttä peliä. Neji huokaisi raskaasti ja sulki silmänsä. Hänen ilmeensä oli lievästi kärsivä kun hän nojasi päätään taaksepäin. Shikamaru naurahti ontosti ja suoristi jalkansa eteensä.

"Onneksi Choji ei tullut mukaan. Jos Kiba ja Naruto olisivat saaneet yllytettyä hänet mukaan…" Shikamaru pudisteli päätään. "No, luultavasti myös naiset olisivat kastuneet."

"En usko että Choji saisi aikaan niin isoa aaltoa. Miksei hän muuten tullut? Olisi ollut mukava nähdä häntäkin pitkästä aikaa," Lee kysyi Shikamarulta. Lee säpsähteli hieman kun hänen rystystensä haavat joutuivat kosketuksiin kuuman veden kanssa. Lee oli typerästi yrittänyt saada aikaan tunnelia vuoren läpi TenTenin valitettua pitkää kiertotietä erään vuoren toisella puolella olleeseen kylään.

Shikamaru heilautti laiskasti kättään. "Aika typeräähän se on. Asuma vei meidät viimeisimmän mission jälkeen syömään ja hän sai taas ruokamyrkytyksen." Shikamaru huokaisi ja yritti nauttia parhaansa mukaan veden lämmöstä. "Se typerys ei sitten osaa ottaa iisisti."

Neji huokaisi jälleen. Hänelle olisi riittänyt että hän olisi saanut olla kuumilla lähteillä yksin, jolloin hän sai ajatella omia asioitaan omassa rauhassaan. Neji työnsi mustat hiukset pois kasvoiltaan ja mulkaisi jälleen Naruton suuntaan. Olisi pitänyt kieltäytyä kutsusta.

"Hei, hei Kiba! Miksei Shino tullut mukaan?" Naruto kiekaisi asettuessaan viimein aloilleen posket heloittaen.

"En tiedä. Hän sanoi että hänellä on muuta menoa.. En kyllä keksi että mitä menoa hänellä muka olisi. Tiesittekö ettei tähän kylpylään saa tuoda koiria? Minun piti jättää Akamaru ihan yksikseen kotiin!"

"Mitä?" Naruto huudahti ja roiskautti äkkinäisellä liikkeellä vettä ympäriinsä. "Et kai aikonut tuoda sitä tänne? Ihan hullua!"

"Mikä ongelma siinä nyt on?" Kiba kysyi hieman närkästyneenä.

"Kylvetkö sinä normaalistikin aina Akamarun kanssa?!"

"Totta kai! Onko sinulla jotain ongelmaa sen kanssa?"

"Joka paikka koiran karvoissa! Ja jos se ei ole-"

"Minä kuulin," Lee keskeytti Naruton ja Kiban kiistelyn. "..että Shino olisi menossa ulos TenTenin kanssa."

Tuli hetken hiljaisuus, kun kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Leetä (myös Sai, vaikka hän ei ihan ymmärtänytkään mitä erikoista siinä oli).

"Siis mitä?" Shikamaru huudahti yhtä aikaa Kiban kanssa. Naruto menetti jalansijansa ja loiskahti naamalleen veteen. Neji hivuttautui hieman lähemmäs Leetä yrittäen salata hämmennyksensä.

"Oletko ihan varma asiasta?" Neji kysyi äimistyneenä.

Lee nyökkäsi ja nosti sormensa pystyyn. "TenTen kertoi siitä minulle eilen. Ilmeisesti he ovat tavanneet jo kahdesti aiemmin, ja heillä tuntuu synkkaavan." Lee lisäsi dramaattisuutta ääneensä lauseen loppua kohden.

"Mutta… Silti!" Naruto puuskahti syljettyään vedet pois suustaan. "Minä luulin aina että TenTen oli ihastunut Nejiin!"

Neji jätti Naruton virkkeen omaan arvoonsa ja nojautui pohdiskellen taaksepäin kun muut takoivat uunituoretta aihetta. Hän oli aikoinaan jättänyt TenTenin flirttailun omaan arvoonsa, sillä hän ei juuri ollut kiinnostunut tytöistä ja seurustelemisesta. Viime aikoina hän oli luullut havainneensa muutoksen tytön käytöksessä, vaikka TenTen käyttäytyikin ihan normaalisti. Vaikutti siltä että tyttö oli päättänyt luovuttaa… Mutta Shino? Nejiä värisytti. Toisaalta, makunsa kullakin.

"Tuota… Mikä tässä Shinossa on oikein vialla?" Sai kysyi hieman arasti.

"Ei oikeastaan mikään. Hänen nyt ei vain uskoisi käyvän treffeillä tyttöjen kanssa," Shikamaru vastasi.

"Hän on jotenkin synkkä, ja hän loukkaantuu omituisista asioista!" Naruto huomautti. "Ja yleensä tytöt eivät tykkää ötököistä."

"Ötököistä?" Sai ihmetteli ja katsoi muita saadakseen joltakulta vastauksen.

Kiba päästi huokaisun ja levitti kätensä. "Shino kuuluu Aburamen klaaniin, jolla on taito hallita hyönteisiä. Hyönteiset asuvat heidän kehossaan ja käyttävät ravintonaan isäntiensä chakraa. Mutta ihan totta, Shino on hyvä tyyppi."

"Ah, selvä," Sai tuumasi ja hymyili hieman.

"Minä en siltikään voi uskoa! Shino?" Naruto äimisteli.

Shikamaru huokaisi kärsivästi ja hieroi hieman ohimoitaan. "Naruto, älä pidä moista äläkkää. Ei mahda tytöilläkään olla kovin mukavaa kun ne joutuvat kuuntelemaan sinun ääntäsi."

"Tytöillä? Mitä?" Naruto putosi kärryiltä. Myös muut Shikamarua lukuun ottamatta näyttivät lievästi hämmentyneiltä.

Shikamaru katsoi ympärilleen.

"Enkö minä kertonut?" hän kysyi ja osoitti ruokoaitaa joka erotti miesten ja naisten puolen toisistaan. "Ino, Sakura ja muut ovat täällä myös. Heidän ideansahan tämä oli."

"Mitä?!" Naruto huudahti.

"Miten sinä voit unohtaa jotain tuollaista?" Kiba kysyi Shikamarulta hieman närkästyneenä.

Shikamaru levitteli käsiään. "Älkää nyt viitsikö. Luulitteko ihan tosissaan että minä kaikista maailman ihmisistä päättäisin ihan yhtäkkiä kutsua kaikki ystäväni kylpylään?"

Naruto pohti asiaa hetkisen, ja tuli sitten aivan Nejin viereen. "Hei, Neji! Miten on, viitsisitkö käyttää-"

"Byakugania? En." Neji tyrmäsi ehdotuksen tylysti ja rypisti kulmiaan. "Minä en alennu kurkkimaan tyttöjä."

"Aivan, Naruto. Meidän on voitettava kiusauksemme!" Lee nyökkäsi ja risti kätensä rinnalleen.

"Aww…" Narutolta pääsi. Hän seisoi hetken aloillaan ja alkoi hivuttautua sitten hiljalleen kohti heitä ja tyttöjä erottavaa väliseinää. Neji mulkaisi häntä pahasti.

"Se joka kurkkii naisten puolelle, kuolee," hän sanoi jäisellä äänensävyllä.

Naruto säpsähti ja naurahti sitten hermostuneena. "E-en minä sitä aikonutkaan, kunhan vain ajattelin-"

He eivät saaneet tietää mitä Naruto oli ajatellut tehdä, sillä kesken hänen lauseensa kuului valtava jysäys ja väliseinä kaatui Naruton päälle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata astui arasti kuumaan veteen ja päästi huokauksen kulkemaan huuliensa läpi. Pieni hymy kohosi hänen huulilleen hänen istuutuessa Inon viereen. Poikien puolelta kuului jonkin verran loisketta ja naurua, mutta muuten oli varsin rauhallista. Oli mukavaa päästä taas kylpemään tyttöporukalla. Hinata ei ollut mitenkään hirveän puhelias luonteeltaan, mutta hän kuunteli mielellään toisten puhetta (ja saattoi sanoa jotain väliin, jos innostui aiheesta).

"Mukavaa kun pääsit tulemaan, Temari," Sakura sanoi Gaaran sisarelle.

Temari hymyili ja pöyhi hieman hiuksiaan. "Totta kai. Toki Sunakaguressakin on kylpylöitä, mutta täytyy sanoa että ne eivät paini läheskään samassa sarjassa Konohan kylpylöiden kanssa."

"Minua vain harmittaa, ettei TenTen tullut mukaan. Onkohan hän missiossa, vai…?" Sakura pohti ääneen.

Hinata pudisti hieman päätään. "Ei hänen ainakaan pitäisi. Näin hänet ennen tänne tuloani, eikä hän maininnut mitään siihen viittaavaa."

"Hänellä on treffit," Ino sanoi yksinkertaisesti.

"Mitää?" muut kolme kysyivät kuorossa.

Ino nyökkäsi. "Hän kertoi minulle itse. Hän kävi meidän kukkakaupassa ostamassa kukkia hiuksiinsa ja pyysi minulta apua."

Sakuran silmät säihkyivät. "Tiedätkö kenen kanssa?"

"Tiedän," Ino risti kädet rinnalleen. "..mutta jos haluatte tietää kenen kanssa, joudutte kysymään häneltä itseltään."

Hinata päästi pettyneen äännähdyksen ja Sakura puuskahti nyreissään.

"Aww, älä ole ilonpilaaja, Ino," Temari valitti. "Kertoisit nyt."

Ino pudisti hymyillen päätään. "Se on TenTenin asia kertooko hän vai ei. Minä en rupea juoruilemaan."

Hinata puri huultaan. "Tuota… Onko… Oliko… Menikö hän Naruton kanssa?" hän kysyi varovasti.

Ino nauroi. "Naruton? Ei tietenkään! Anteeksi vain Hinata, mutta sinä taidat olla ainoa ihminen maailmassa joka herättelee toiveita Narutosta! Ja sitä paitsi hänhän tuli myös kylpemään, ei se mitenkään voisi olla hän."

Hinata punastui ja painoi päänsä. "N… Näkeekö sen niin selvästi?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

Ino taputti Hinataa lempeästi hartiaan. "Älä huoli. Naruton pää on täynnä sahanpuruja, uskoisin ettei hän ole arvannut mitään."

"Mutta sinun on ihan turha odottaa että hän tulisi pyytämään sinua treffeille, ellet itse anna hänelle vihjeitä… Eikä ihan pieniä vihjeitä. Hän nyt ei huomaisi vaikka hänen nenänsä edessä heiluttelisi 'tykkään sinusta' –kylttiä," Sakura sanoi ja pyöritteli silmiään.

"Vai… Vai niin…" Hinata huokaisi ja painoi leukansa veden alle.

Temari värähti.

"Mitä nyt?" Sakura kysyi heti.

Temari hymyili hieman väkinäisesti.

"Ei tässä mitään… Minulla on vain ollut vähän aikaa outo olo."

"Oletko varma ettet ole tulossa kipeäksi?" Sakura kysyi ja koetti Temarin otsaa. "Oletko ollut liian kauan kuumassa vedessä?"

Temari huitaisi Sakuran käden pois. "Ei se sitä ole, ja onhan aavikolla kuumempaa kuin täällä."

Sakura ei näyttänyt ihan vakuuttuneelta. "Mutta sanothan minulle jos alat voida huonosti?"

Temari virnisti. "Sanon sanon. Lääkintäninjan työ taitaa olla sinulle aika lailla kokopäiväistä?"

Sakura nauroi hieman. "Niin se taitaa olla. Ammattitauti."

Hinata ja Inokin nauroivat. Hinata alkoi rentoutua jälleen kun aihe vaihtui hänestä pois. Läheinen puu pudotti lehden veteen ja Hinata otti sen varovasti käteensä. Hän käänteli sitä mietteissään.

Hinata oli jo aiemmin päivällä ajatellut Narutoa. Häntä hävetti kuinka hän ei saanut sanaa suustaan Naruton läsnä ollessa ja pyörtyili yhtenään tämän edessä. Ainahan sitä sanottiin, ettei pitäisi murehtia itsekseen vaan mennä rohkeasti puhumaan, mutta se oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Hän ei ollut itsekään uskoa miten vaikeaa se oli. Hän oli muutaman kerran onnistunut tervehtimään Narutoa, mutta siinä olivatkin hänen suurimmat saavutuksensa.

Hinata synkistyi. Eikä Narutolla ollut minkäänlaisia tunteita häntä kohtaan. Pitäisikö hänen vain luovuttaa, odottaa että joku toinen mukava poika tulisi ja kysyisi häntä treffeille? Pystyisikö hän vain työntämään vanhat tunteensa taka-alalle, pois mielestään? Hinata huokaisi. Helppoa siitä ei ainakaan tulisi.

Hinata säpsähti kun hän tajusi että joku heilutti kättään hänen kasvojensa edessä.

"Oi! Anteeksi!"

"Kyllä hän ihan kunnossa on, kunhan vain vaipui ajatuksiinsa. Hinata, mitä mieltä sinä olet siitä, että pitäisikö minun pyytää Saita treffeille kanssani?" Ino hymyili ja istuutui takaisin paikalleen.

Hinata räpytti silmiään hämmästyneenä. "Saita?" Ino nyökkäsi ja hymyili hieman leveämmin. Hinata kurtisti kulmiaan ja mietti hetken. "…Kaipa se olisi ihan hyvä idea."

Ino kikatti innoissaan ja hymyili voitonriemuisena Sakuralle ja Temarille. "Selvä on, tämä asia on päätetty!" Temari hymyili Inolle mutta Sakura huokaisi.

"Ihan sama, kunhan et syytä minua jos hän tekee jotain omituista."

Ino heilautti kättään vähättelevästi ja suorastaan säteili. Hinata toivoi että olisi voinut olla enemmän kuten Ino, kaunis ja itsevarma.

Hinata laski lehden takaisin veteen kun Temari siirtyi hänen toiselle puolelleen. Temari kumartui lähemmäs ja peitti suunsa kädellään ettei hänen huuliltaan pystynyt lukemaan sanoja. "Hinata? Voisitko tarkistaa tuon puun lähettyviltä onko siellä joku? Ei, älä käänny katsomaan, sinähän näet byakuganillasi myös taaksesi, etkö?"

Hinata säpsähti ja punastui hieman. "Nytkö? M-mutta jos käytän sitä tässä, saatan…" Hinata vilkaisi ruokoaitaa, joka erotti miesten ja naisten puolen toisistaan.

Temari pudisti päätään.

"Keskity vain siihen mitä on takanasi, älä välitä mistään muusta."

Sakura ja Ino katsoivat ihmeissään toisiinsa, ja Temari viittasi heille että jatkaisivat puhumista. Ino kohautti olkiaan ja alkoi kysellä Sakuralta mitä tämä tiesi Saista.

Temari katsoi vaativasti Hinataa silmiin. Hinata nielaisi ja teki vaivihkaa merkit edessään.

"Byakugan," hän muodosti sanat äänettömästi huulillaan.

Suonet Hinatan silmien ympärillä paisuivat, kun hänen näkökenttänsä laajeni 360 asteeseen. Hinata keskittyi tiukasti selkänsä takana olevan puun ympäristöön. Hän ei havainnut mitään epätavallista ja pudisti jo päätään Temarille, mutta jähmettyi äkisti ja keskittyi puun latvukseen. Siellä oli selvästi joku. Hinata ensin kalpeni ja alkoi sitten muuttua punaiseksi kasvoiltaan.

Temari hymyili kylmästi. "Minähän tiesin."

Salamannopeasti Temari muodosti merkit käsillään ja sai Sakuran ja Inon hätkähtämään, kun tuuliterä katkaisi puun rungon kahtia. Hinata ja Temari kompuroivat pois alta, kun puu kaatui veteen roiskauttaen vettä ympäriinsä. Tytöt kuulivat äänekästä kiroilua kun joku pyrki pois puun oksien sekamelskasta. Pian näkyviin ilmestyi pää, jonka otsaa koristi Konohan hitai-ate. Tuntematon mies pudisti päätään, kunnes huomasi Sakuran (joka peitteli avujaan vasemmalla kädellään) siirtyneen aivan hänen viereensä.

"Yo," Sakura sanoi ja hymyili herttaisesti.

"Sakura, ei siihen suuntaan..." Ino yritti varoittaa ennen kuin Sakura löi miehen voimiensa takaa ruokoaitaan. Iskun valtava voima sain aidan sortumaan viiden metrin matkalta, ja puunsäleitä lensi ilmaan.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen syntyi sekasorto. Hinata seisoi aivan aloillaan, hänen silmänsä olivat palautuneet täysin normaaleiksi mutta kasvot olivat tulipunaiset. Hetken seistyään hän tuli tulokseen, että tilanne meni yli hänen kestokykynsä ja tunsi kuinka tajuttomuuden suloinen pimeys otti hänet hoiviinsa.


	3. Chapter 3

Sekasorron keskeltä kuului äänekästä kiroilua kun Naruto nousi päätään pidellen ylös. Tytöt kiljuivat ja ryntäsivät pyyhkeidensä luo, pojat karjuivat yllättyneinä ja säntäsivät sitten pienellä viipeellä omien pyyhkeidensä luo. Hetken kuluttua oli hyytävän hiljaista kun kaksi joukkoa mulkoili toisiaan (- pojat koska tytöt rysäyttivät aidan rikki, tytöt koska he uskoivat poikien ottaneet tilaisuudesta vaarin ja tirkistelleen). Pian heidän huomionsa kääntyi toisistaan aidan jäännösten keskellä makaavaan ninjaan.

"Sakura, sinun ei olisi pitänyt lyödä häntä niin lujaa, nyt hänellä on taju kankaalla seuraavan viikon ajan," Ino naksutteli kieltään.

Sakura tuhahti ja kääntyi hieman poispäin.

Neji kahlasi tajuttoman miehen luo ja veti märät hiukset kasvoiltaan (Kiba oli tyrkännyt hänet kaaoksessa kumoon altaassa) nähdäkseen paremmin. "Minä en tunnista häntä. Muistaako kukaan teistä nähneensä häntä?

Kaikki kahlasivat lähemmäs ja tutkivat miehen piirteitä, kuitenkaan löytämättä niistä mitään tuttua. Naruto tökkäsi tuntematonta jalallaan hieroen yhä takaraivoaan. "Onko hän joku uusi sitten?"

Shikamaru pudisti päätään. "Enpä usko. Onhan Konoha varsin iso kaupunki eikä ole tavatonta ettei kukaan meistä tunne häntä, mutta on aika epätavallista, ettei kukaan meistä tunnista omaa ninjaamme."

Kiba kumartui miehen ylle. Hän nuuski hieman ilmaa tämän ympärillä ja vetäytyi sitten hieroen hajamielisesti nenäänsä. "En usko että hän on meikäläisiä. Hänessä on vieraan maaperän haju. Ja muuten…" Kiba osoitti miehen otsaa. "Hänellä on kaksi hitai-atea päällekkäin."

"Mitä?"

Nuoret kumartuivat vielä lähemmäs. Temari kurkotti kättään ja nykäisi Konohan hitai-aten pois. Sen alta paljastui toinen, jossa Konohan lehden sijaan oli neljä suoraa viivaa. Mies mutisi jotain itsekseen ja avasi (hieman kivuliaan oloisesti) silmänsä.

"Hei!" Temari huudahti hämmästyneenä.

Osa nuorista hätkähti kauemmas, osa liikahti edemmäs pitääkseen kiinni tunkeilijasta, mutta pamauksen saattelema savupommi sokaisi sillä sekunnilla heidän näkönsä.

"Shikamaru! Lähdetään sen perään!" Naruto huusi ja kuului loisketta kun hän alkoi toteuttaa omaa suunnitelmaansa. Neji kuitenkin tarttui savun seassa Naruton käteen.

"Älä ole hölmö. Ilkosillasiko aiot ottaa hänet kiinni? Meillä on hänen hitai-atensa, Kiba pystyy jäljittämään hänet myöhemmin."

"Hei," Kiba sanoi hieman loukkaantuneena.

Savu alkoi pikkuhiljaa hälvetä, ja nuoret kokoontuivat jälleen sille paikalle jossa tunkeilija oli maannut.

"Ovatko kaikki kunnossa?" Sakura kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen.

"Joo, mutta minulle taitaa nousta kuhmu," Naruto valitti.

"Ihan oikein sinulle, kuitenkin tirkistelit meitä aiemmin," Sakura näpäytti.

"En vissiin tirkistellyt!" Naruto intti takaisin.

"Valehtelija. Sehän on viettänyt niin paljon aikaa Jiraijan ja Kakashi–sensein seurassa että se on kasvanut kieroon," Ino yhtyi Sakuran väitteisiin.

"Tuota, en haluaisi keskeyttää lupaavaa riitaanne, mutta onko kukaan nähnyt Hinataa?" Temari keskeytti.

Viiden sekunnin ajan oli aivan hiljaista kun kaikki katsoivat ympärilleen. Sitten yksi kerrallaan heidän äänensä kohosivat puoli oktaavia korkeampina äänekkääseen sekamelskaan.

"Missä hän on? Mitä on tapahtunut?"

"Kuka näki hänet viimeksi?!"

"Hän oli äsken tässä!"

"Hän ei voi olla kaukana!"

"Entä jos hänet on siepattu? Entä jos se mies vei hänet?!"

"BYAKUGAN!"

Kaikki hätkähtivät ja käänsivät katseensa Nejiin, jonka silmät liikkuivat herkeämättä kohteesta toiseen etsien merkkejä serkustaan. Neji jähmettyi hetkeksi aloilleen ja lähti ripeästi kahlaamaan Temarin kaataman puun luo. Hän sysi raivokkaasti oksia sivuun ennen kuin hän sai näkyviin pinnan alla hiljaa lymynneen Hinatan. Neji kietoi pyyhkeensä Hinatan ympärille (pari kiljahdusta tyttöjen suista) ja nosti tajuttoman tytön käsivarsilleen.

"Sakura?"

Sakura kahlasi muut tytöt perässään pukuhuoneen terassille. "Tuo hänet tänne!"

Neji laski Hinatan varovasti pyyhkeelle jonka Ino oli hakenut sisältä (ja puki ylleen toisen jonka tyttö tyrkkäsi hänelle), ja Sakura alkoi heti tutkia Hinatan kuntoa mutisten puoliääneen.

"Hän on kunnossa, näyttää siltä että hän vain pyörtyi… Hän ei ole niellyt vettä, hänen kasvonsa olivat kai vedenpinnan yläpuolella… pojat, menkää pois," hän lisäsi hieman voimakkaammalla äänellä kun pojat hivuttautuivat lähemmäs nähdäkseen tilanteen. "Hän on kunnossa, jättäkää tämä vain meille. Ino, hae lisää pyyhkeitä…"

Pojat siirtyivät hitaasti omiin pukutiloihinsa. He vaihtoivat vaatteitaan hiljaisuudessa, jonka Shikamaru rikkoi huokauksella.

"Olenpa iloinen ettei se tyyppi vienyt Hinataa mennessään. Meillä on tässä nyt joka tapauksessa tarpeeksi ongelmia käsillä," hän sanoi ja haroi hiuksiaan.

"Mikä on?" Naruto ähkäisi vetäessään paidan päänsä yli.

"Hänhän on okei, Sakurahan sanoi niin!"

Shikamaru huokaisi uudestaan. "Ääh, miten rasittavaa. Joko sinä unohdit sen tunkeilijan? Tämä on vakava juttu. Toivon totisesti ettei tästä seuraa mitään suurempaa."

"Mutta, ehkä se tyyppi oli vain kyllästynyt oman kylänsä naisiin ja niiden tirkistelyyn? Siis kun, en usko että Amakaguren kylässä asuvat naiset ovat kovinkaan kauniita, tai siis, ainakaan en ole nähnyt yhtäkään komeaa sikäläistä miestä," Lee ehdotti.

"Ehkä se johtuu siitä, että sikäläisten miesten p-" Sai aloitti, mutta Naruto keskeytti hänet ennen kuin hän ehti yhtään pidemmälle.

"Sai, kiitosssss, riittää, ei puhuta enää tästä aiheesta!"

Neji nojasi päätään seinään ja piti katseensa katossa kun muut jatkoivat arvailuaan siitä, miksi kylään oli tullut tunkeilija. Oliko tyyppi vain joku tavallinen perverssi, vai oliko hänen takanaan jotain suurempaa. Jotain, mikä voisi olla kohtalokasta koko kylälle. Nejin kulmat kurtistuivat, ja hän siveli oikealla kädellään kirousmerkkiä otsassaan. Heidän pitäisi kertoa asiasta Tsunadelle. Tsunade saisi sitten päättää mitä tapahtuisi, riippumatta heidän mielipiteistään.

Enemmän Nejiä sillä hetkellä huolestutti Hinatan vointi. Osittain hänen huolensa johtui siitä, että jos Hyuugan perilliselle tapahtuisi jotain, hän saattaisi joutua siitä vastuuseen. Mutta eniten hänen mieltään kalvoi se, kuinka elottomilta Hinatan kasvot olivat näyttäneet lehtien lomassa, ja kuinka elottomina hänen raajansa olivat roikkuneet kun Neji nosti hänet syliinsä.

Mutta oli vaikea huolehtia mistään, jos nenäsi oli lähes kiinni toisen nenässä. Erittävän ärsyttävän henkilön nenässä…

"Naruto, mitä nyt?" Neji kavahti taaksepäin ja mulkaisi Narutoa.

"Hei, hei," Naruto kuiskasi äänekkäästi suojaten huultensa liikkeen kädellään ('aivan kuin kukaan ei muka huomaisi että hän kuiskii minulle, ' Neji ajatteli). "Milloin kerrot meille, mitä?"

'Naruton todella pitäisi opetella kuiskaamaan.' Neji katsoi Naruton taa pukuhuoneeseen, ja ainoat jotka eivät olleet näkyvästi kuulolla olivat Lee (joka kampasi hiuksiaan) ja Shikamaru (ainoa jonka mielestä tilanne oli lapsellinen… Tai sitten liian vaativa).

"Niin mitä sitten?" Neji kysyi ärsyyntyneenä. Pitäisi vain lähteä nopeasti niin hän saisi olla omassa rauhassaan…

"No, miltä hän tuntui… Hinata siis? Tiedäthän kuinka sitä sanotaan, että tyttöjen iho on pehmeä ja silleen… Ja hänellä on isot…"

Naruto nosti kätensä eteensä ja liikutteli niitä luodakseen vaikutelman rinnoista.

Neji painoi päänsä käsiinsä ja päästi kärsivän äänen hampaidensa välistä. Naruto katsoi muita yrittäen saada heistä tukea, mutta kukaan ei avannut suutaan. (Kiba olisi saattanutkin, mutta hänellä oli liikaa tekemistä naurun pidättelemisessä.) Neji otti paitansa käsivarrelleen ja heitti laukkunsa olalleen. Hän hymyili kylmästi Narutolle ennen kuin lähti pukuhuoneesta.

"Kyllä huomaa että olet viettänyt liikaa aikaa Jiraijan kanssa."

Niine hyvineen Neji sulki oven jälkeensä. Pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen muut pojat uskalsivat taas hengittää.

"Naruto, ymmärrän että sinulla voi olla itsetuhoisia ajatuksia, mutta viitsisitkö kysellä intiimejä asioita Nejin serkusta omalla ajallasi?" Kiba kysyi hiukset pystyssä.

"Mutta… Sinäkin halusit tietää, etkös?" Naruto puolusteli.

"Ehkäpä, mutta näissä asioissa minä käytän mieluummin mielikuvitustani."


	4. Chapter 4

Poikien jutellessa tytöt olivat kantaneet Hinatan tyttöjen pukuhuoneeseen. He olivat löyhytelleet pyyhettä hänen yllään, kutsuneet häntä nimellään ja läpsytelleet poskille. Inon pinna alkoi ratkeilla, eikä kukaan ehtinyt estää häntä lopulta lyömästä Hinataa kasvoihin olan takaa. Hinata palasi tajuihinsa enemmän tai vähemmän pökerryksissä samalla kun Sakura kinasi Inon kanssa siitä millaisin otteita oli sopiva käyttää potilaisiin, ja siinä missä meni potilaan ja ystävän raja.

"Mitäthänyshon?" Hinata sopersi ja hieroi punoittavaa poskeaan kun Temari lopulta erotti Sakuran ja Inon toisistaan.

"Sinä pyörryit," Temari ähkäisi puun ja kuoren välistä. "Kun se heppu tippui puusta, ja sitten aita meni päreiksi ja pojat parveili siinä niin..."

Hinata vinkaisi ja punastui pahasti.

"Ei kai... Ne nähneet... Voi ei, minä näin, minä näin..." Hinata haustasi päänsä käsiinsä ja päästi valituksen joka sai lopulta Inon ja Sakuran lopettamaan riitansa.

"Eh, ei, Hinata, en usko että he näkivät sinua tai mitään," Ino yritti lohduttaa. "Kaikkien huomio oli lähinnä oman pyyhkeen löytämisessä, ja Sakuran ison otsan takaa sinua ei varmaan edes-" Sakura kumautti Inoa takaraivoon, joka kääntyi murhanhimoisena ympäri ja oli aloittamassa uutta tappelua, mutta Temari tunkeutui viisaasti heidän väliinsä. Sakura näytti Inolle kieltä ja kääntyi puolestaan Hinatan puoleen.

"Ja kun Neji vielä kantoi sinut pois-"

"Siis mitä?" Hinata älähti ja nosti päätään, näyttäen siltä että voisi mennä hukuttamaan itsensä häpeästä.

"-pojat eivät nähneet sinua-"

"Neji on poika-"

"Pidemmät hiukset kuin minulla," Temari keskeytti sanaharkan hieman kyllästyneen oloisena ja mulkoili muita aavistuksen. "Pois se minusta että tahallani haukkuisin teidän kyläänne, mutta turvatoimenne todistettavasti vuotavat kuin seula."

Hinata, Ino ja Sakura käänsivät katseensa Temariin joka pukeutui puhuessaan.

"Voimme varmaan kaikki myöntää että se tyyppi Amakaguresta ei ollut täällä hyvät mielessä," Temari jatkoi kuivatessaan hiuksiaan pyyhkeeseen. "En tiedä miksi hän oli eksynyt juuri naisten puolelle kylpylää..."

"..mutta luultavasti hän oli täällä vakoilemassa," Sakura lopetti huolestuneensa.

Tytöt katsoivat hiljaa toisiinsa, ja jokaisen kasvoilla oli samanlaiset huolen jäljet. Temari jatkoi pukeutumista, ja yksitellen toiset seurasivat esimerkkiä.

"Meidän kannattaisi varmaan mennä kertomaan Tsunade-samalle tästä," Sakura sanoi yhtäkkiä, kun oli kiskomassa paitaansa pään yli. Muut käänsivät katseensa häneen. "Tottahan meidän on jollekin kertoa, ja... Tosin..."

"Hän on vähän pelottava," Hinata sanoi arasti.

"Hän luultavasti murjoo meidät siitä hyvästä että päästimme sen tyypin karkuun," Ino lisäsi.

"Ei kuulu minulle," Temari sanoi ja kääntyi peiliin päin harjaamaan hiuksiaan.

"..voidaan me se kyllä pojillekin jättää," Sakura tuumi. "...mutta niiden ei voi olettaa tekevän mitään kunnolla..."

Hinata katsoi muita vuoron perään ja hypisteli epävarmana housujensa kangasta. "Tuota... Jos mentäisiin kaikki yhdessä?" hän ehdotti.

"Se voisi olla parasta," Ino myönsi pureskellen kynttään.

"Voin käyttää Narutoa kilpenä..." Sakura mutisi hiljaa itsekseen.

Temari ei sanonut mitään, mutta nyökkäsi. Hinata tulkitsi sen että hän tulisi sittenkin mukaan. Hän oli helpottunut että he menisivät suurella joukolla Tsunaden luo, jolloin hän voisi vain hukuttautua massaan.

Toisaalta...

Hinata ei voinut olla punehtumatta kun hän ajatteli mitä hän oli nähnyt lähteellä. Ilmeisesti Ino huomasi sen ja arvasi mitä hän ajatteli, koska Ino huokaisi ja tuli istumaan hänen vierelleen laskien käden Hinatan harteille.

"Hinata, tottahan sinulle on kerrottu kukista ja mehiläisistä?"


End file.
